Darkwing Duck
Darkwing Duck was an animated series that ran from 1991-1995. It was parody of heroes such as Batman or The Shadow. The title character was a duck superhero who protected his home city of Saint Canard from evil, usually aided by his goofy sidekick Launchpad McQuack (who originally appeared on DuckTales) and his feisty adopted daughter, Gosalyn. Catch prase was lets get dangeours. *'Darkwing Duck' (Jim Cummings) - Drake Mallard, average citizen by day and St. Canard's resident superhero by night. He serves as the titular protagonist of the series. Righteous hero or moody egotist- mostly dry, sometimes fooled always does right in the end. *'Gosalyn Mallard' (Christine Cavanaugh) - Drake "Darkwing Duck" Mallard's 9-year-old adopted daughter. Occasional crime fighter as the "Crimson Quackette" and later the "Quiverwing Quack". A spirited (sometimes bratty) little girl who finds loop-holes in all her father's advice. *'Launchpad McQuack' (Terry McGovern) - Darkwing Duck's sidekick, originally from DuckTales. He refers to Darkwing as "DW" and Darkwing often calls him "LP". Goofy but well meaning. *'Honker Muddlefoot' (Katie Leigh) - The Mallards' next door neighbour and Gosalyn's best friend. Nerdy, intelligent, nice kid; unfortunatly freaky family. *'Herb and Binkie Muddlefoot' (Jim Cummings and Susan Tolsky) - Honker's parents. Herb is a "Quackerware" salesman-although most episodes show him wearing loud Hawaiian shirts and cooking on an outdoor grill. Binkie is his loving but scatterbrained wife. Their favorite TV show is "Pelican Island" (a parody of ). In "Quack of Ages" Darkwing and Quackerjack going back in time to a medieval St Canard shows that Herb's and Binkie's ancestors were King and Queen of St Canard. The episode "Hot Spells" shows the devil forcing Darkwing to being trapped forever with the Muddlefoots watching "Pelican Island"-which drives Darkwing insane! In the Negaverse episode Herb and Binkie act like biker outlaws while Honker is an of evil and Tank Muddlefoot is polite and caring! In "A Star is Scorned" Herb and Binkie are portrayed as actors who have to act out of character as big real estate tycoons {their acting contract contains a clause that the studio is always right!} *'Tank Muddlefoot' (Dana Hill) - Honker's brawny older brother. Not present in the final season. *'Morgana McCawber' (Kath Soucie) - Darkwing's short-tempered sorceress girlfriend later in the series (appears in 8 episodes). She was originally a criminal, but later reformed. Their attraction was nearly instantaneous from her very first appearance. Darkwing's love interest and a member of the Justice Ducks. Like any good or bad witch, she has familiars, including a spider named Archie, and two bats named Eek and Squeak. Tall, cury, she has black hair and wears a red dress a la . She has earned Darkwing's trust, as she is one of only four characters that he has intentionally revealed his secret identity to. According to Flapping Terror's Interview with Tad Stones, she and Darkwing were intended to get married and had children of their own; Tad even believed it would make for a good spin-off series. The name McCawber is a play on the words "macabre" and "macaw" (even though she seems to be a duck.) *'J. Gander Hooter' (Danny Mann) - Director of S.H.U.S.H., a reference to former director . He regards Darkwing very highly and often calls him in on cases, much to the protest of his own top agent. *'Vladimir Goudenov Gryzzlikof' (Ron Feinberg) - A , S.H.U.S.H.'s top agent. Gryzzlikof is by the book and detests Darkwing's flashy style. Darkwing in turn cannot stand Gryzzlikof's strict adherence to procedure when he feels that more spontenaity and instinct are required. He and Darkwing have a longstanding rivalry, which eventually changes to a grudging respect by the events of the episode in which Darkwing transforms four top SHUSH agents into "The Darkwing Squad". *'Derek Blunt' (Peter Renaday) - The greatest agent in the history of S.H.U.S.H., a hawk, and the only person to ever bring down master criminal Phineas Sharp. His untrue life story has been dramatized into a movie, which annoys him greatly. Speaks with a British accent. When Sharp returns however, Blunt is brought out of retirement by J. Gander Hooter and partnered with Darkwing—a relationship he hates, despising Darkwing's gadgets and gimmicks, even though he is admired by Darkwing, who claims Blunt was his inspiration. Only appeared in the episode In Like Blunt (the title itself is a parody of ). He is apparently one of the few people who has been to Darkwing's secret hideout. *'Gizmoduck' (Hamilton Camp) - Launchpad's old friend and Darkwing's rival super hero, originally from DuckTales. *'Stegmutt' (Joey Camen) - A who was originally a duck before being turned into a dinosaur. Stegmutt first appears, chronologically, in the episode Jurassic Jumble. He is the assistant of mad scientist and duck-turned-dinosaur Dr. Fossil, and the former janitor of the natural history museum until Fossil de-evolved him using his Retro-Evolution Gun. Although Fossil plans to bring about a global cataclysm to mimic the extinction of the dinosaurs by summoning down the Cleanser Comet, Stegmutt remains blissfully unaware of his employer's real intentions, due to Fossil keeping him in the dark. Thus Stegmutt blindly obeys orders, kidnapping lawyers Shyster and Loophole and later stealing the world's largest magnet, all without knowing precisely what it is that Fossil is up to. Ultimately, though, Gosalyn and Honker are able to convince Stegmutt that Fossil is evil, and Stegmutt plays a pivotal role in foiling the evil scientist's plan by realigning the magnet to repel, rather than attract, the comet. He later became a member of the "Justice Ducks" and his strength became in handy when battling the Fearsome Five. *'Dr. Sarah Bellum' - A S.H.U.S.H. scientist, whose name is a pun on . Not to be confused with Doctor Sara Bellum from an episode of Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? ''A very strange sense of humor. *'Darkwarrior Duck''' (Jim Cummings) - A merciless vigilante and alternate future version of Darkwing himself, who conquers St. Canard in the episode Time and Punishment. {Interestingly it is the insane version of Darkwing Duck who actually rules St. Canard with an iron fisted rule-something Negaduck never succeeds at} *'Neptunia' (Susan Silo) - A fish protector of the sea. *'Comet Guy' - An alien humanoid superhero with numerous superpowers (shoots fireballs, flies, water freezing, super strength, super speed). However, he is dull witted and has a weakness: the sound of a bell makes him dance, and he cannot stop dancing until he hears a whistle. A failure on his planet, Darkwing trains him to turn his weaknesses into strengths. Darkwing later learns he comes from a planet where everyone is a superhero. He was supposed to return in an episode of Season Four which was never aired. *'The Friendly Four' - a fairly inept superheroic version of the Fearsome Five (minus Negaduck) native to the Negaverse. Its four members—parallel versions of Bushroot, Quackerjack, Megavolt, and the Liquidator—were retrained by Darkwing Duck into "Darkwing's Ducks". As this new team, they were able to restore their St. Canard and defeat Negaduck and his thugs—who were of The Muddlefoots and Launchpad McQuack! They became the guardians of the Negaverse counterpart of Gosalyn Mallard after Darkwing returned to his reality. *'Posiduck'-Posiduck was the embodied good half of Darkwing Duck, created by Megavolt's tron-splitter device. Posiduck was exceedingly kind and gentle, as well as lenient and (generally) pacifistic. He later became galvanized (becoming purely positively good and possessing a friendly nature which Negaduck couldn't stand) to battle the identically galvanized Negaduck. This also had the effect of giving him the ability to project beams of pure posi-tronic energy, which he used to instantly repair damage done by Negaduck, and even walk on air. *'Taurus Bulba' (Tim Curry) - A ; Darkwing's strongest enemy. Taurus has only appeared in three episodes: Darkly Dawns the Duck parts 1 and 2, and Steerminator, which sees Bulba revived by F.O.W.L. as a cyborg. His name is similar to Taras Bulba, the title character of a novel by Nikolai Gogol about 16th century Cossacks. **'Hammerhead Hannigan' (Laurie Faso) - Bulba's lead henchman, a goat and the leader of the trio, Hammerhead is a surly goat wearing a pinstriped suit who talks and acts like a stereotypical 1930s gangster. His gimmick is that he uses his head as a blunt object to headbutt his enemies. He appears to be based on the (an enemy of Spider-Man), although a Three Stooges reference suggests he may also have been inspired by Shemp Howard's character named Hammerhead in The Invisible Woman. His choice of attack, headbutting, may also be based on actual male goat behavior as a show of aggression & dominance. Of Taurus' henchmen, Hammerhead is the only one who went on to appear in a third episode: he was shown briefly in the episode In Like Blunt about to beat up Phineas Sharp. He is, reportedly, voiced by series writer Tad Stones. **'Hoof' and Mouth (Eddie Deezen) - Bulba's lackeys (and comic relief), a ram and a donkey. A lanky, bucktoothed donkey with red hair and a green fedora, Hoof is possibly the least intelligent of the three. Both he and Mouth wear bowties (which adds to their already humorous appearance) and are exceptionally clumsy, and often physically abused by Hammerhead. Hoof is apparently a mute because he never says a single word in either of the episodes he appears in, apart from the occasional grunt. Slightly smarter than Hoof is Mouth, a ram wearing a red bowtie and a driving cap. Their combined names are a pun on . Whereas Hoof is eternally silent, Mouth, conversely, has an apparent speech impediment which makes him talk very rapidly and repeat almost everything he says (Ironically, he has few speaking parts in both parts of Darkly Dawns the Duck). He is the smallest of the trio, yet still bigger than Darkwing as seen during his confrontation with him aboard Taurus' airship. **'Clovis' (Marcia Wallace) - Bulba's personal secretary, a blonde cow. **'Tantalus' - Bulba's pet condor. *'The Fearsome Five': **'Negaduck' (Jim Cummings) - Darkwing Duck's Evil twin who is actually a version of Darkwing Duck from an alternate dimension, the Negaverse. This is the second character to use the name. He is the leader of the Fearsome Five, and unlike most of its members, he is highly intelligent. Interestingly, despite being an version of Darkwing, he seems to have no knowledge of Darkwing's alterego (possibly because he doesn't seem to have one himself). A source of his rage is that he is not Public Enemy #1. Naturally, Negaduck wishes to be number one. Within the series he took the title as Darkwing's arch-enemy. **'Megavolt' (Dan Castellaneta) - A half insane that is able to absorb and manipulate electricity, using it as both a weapon and a sustaining life force. **'Dr. Reginald Bushroot' (Tino Insana) - Formerly a duck, now half-plant half-duck; he is able to control plant life. More timid and lonely than evil. ***'Spike' - Bushroot's pet/assistant, a large carnivorous plant loosely resembling a with a shaggy mop of orange hair. He behaves much in the manner of a dog, to the point that he likes playing fetch. He once helped Darkwing Duck and Launchpad escape because he was jealous that Bushroot was paying less attention to him. ***'Posey' - A "vampire potato," originally intended to be a wife for Bushroot. However, due to Spike handing him the wrong ingredients, Bushroot accidentally creates a gigantic potato that feeds on the blood of non-plants. Victims of Posey become zombified couch potatoes, doing nothing but sitting in front of the TV and eating potato-based food products. She appears (and is destroyed) in the episode Night of the Living Spud. **'Quackerjack' (Michael Bell) - A former toy maker turned vicious jester with a weird obsession for toys. ***'Mr. Banana Brain' - A banana-headed doll that Quackerjack seems to always have with him. Not really a character, but the closest thing he has to a recurring and frequently makes 'talk' via squeaky-voiced ventriloquism. The doll was possessed by Paddywack in "The Haunting of Mr Banana Brain". ***'Teddy' - A robotic and malicious little teddy bear that served as Quackerjack's bodyguard and henchman for one episode -before self destructing. ***'Crying Crissie Doll' - A gigantic robotic doll with which Quackerjack tried to flood "Whiffle Boy" playtown-until he was defeated by Gosalyn Mallard. ***'Mr. Trivia' - one of Quackerjack's most ingenious torture devices—an Egghead talking doll which endlessly repeats useless facts. **'The Liquidator' (Jack Angel) - Formerly a named (a crooked salesman for bottled water), now a watery villain whose dialogue is usually patterned after advertising slogans. *'F.O.W.L.' **'Steelbeak' (Rob Paulsen) - A ; he is a smooth-talking and slick -accented villain who has a metal set of jaws, possibly a James Bond reference, and is a top agent. Due to his ruthlessness and intelligence, he is one of Darkwing's most dangerous enemies. **'Ammonia Pine' (Mitzi McCall) - An agent of F.O.W.L.; she is obsessed with cleaning things and constantly makes advances towards Steelbeak. Her sister is Ample Grime. **'Ample Grime' - An agent of F.O.W.L.; the sister of Ammonia Pine. She loves dirt as much as Ammonia hates it, and she can't stand to be clean. **'Major Synapse' (John Stephenson) - An agent of F.O.W.L.; a tough and strict military man who is (to his dismay) in charge of F.O.W.L.'s new (and drastically underfunded) "psychic division." **'Hotshot' and Flygirl - A pair of dimwitted, laid-back hippies who assist Major Synapse and gain psychic abilities from the Norma Ray.